


Lasciare andare

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Issues, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Se c'è un ricordo che Maria ricorderà per tutta la sua vita, una sensazione che non riesce a dimenticare, per quanto lei voglia, per quanto abbia provato, è la sensazione di quando sua mamma le accarezzava la testa e, con la punta delle dita, il polpastrello che appena sfiorava la fronte e anche le ciocche di capelli. Lo ricorda per la fronte sudata, la puzza di medicinali, la luce fioca vicino al suo letto e anche il cuscino che era morbido, mentre sua mamma non parlava, semplicemente le accarezzava la testa, le faceva sssh sssh prova a dormire, non ci pensare.





	Lasciare andare

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt per il COW-T è: addormentarsi e sognare

Se c'è un ricordo che Maria ricorderà per tutta la sua vita, una sensazione che non riesce a dimenticare, per quanto lei voglia, per quanto abbia provato, è la sensazione di quando sua mamma le accarezzava la testa e, con la punta delle dita, il polpastrello che appena sfiorava la fronte e anche le ciocche di capelli. Lo ricorda per la fronte sudata, la puzza di medicinali, la luce fioca vicino al suo letto e anche il cuscino che era morbido, mentre sua mamma non parlava, semplicemente le accarezzava la testa, le faceva sssh sssh prova a dormire, non ci pensare.  
  
Faceva male tutto. Facevano male le gambe, faceva male il petto, faceva male anche soltanto respirare e sua madre le continuava a ripetere di stare zitta, che sarebbe tutto finito in pochissimo tempo, che non si doveva preoccupare. Che sarebbe andato tutto bene.   
  
La cosa che ricorda Maria, è la carezza, è la voce, il tono di voce che aveva sua mamma, perché era dolce, era un po' duro, era il tono di qualcuno che credeva fermamente di star dicendo la verità, che non ci fosse niente di cui avere paura. C'era tanto di cui aver paura, invece. C'erano tante cose che non stavano andando bene, tante cose che avrebbero potuto farle male. Ma sua mamma le accarezzava la fronte e le diceva che tutto andava bene, e Maria era una bambina, la sua mamma era la sua unica mamma, era l'unica persona adulta di cui si poteva fidare, era il suo unico Polo Nord. C'era davvero tanto di cui preoccuparsi.  
  
Maria ci ripensa oggi. Maria ci vorrebbe ripensarci mai.   
  
La sensazione delle mani gelide sulla sua fronte sudata, quel suo tono, quella canzoncina che aveva iniziato a canticchiare, una ninna nanna, per essere sicura che Maria chiudesse gli occhi, che non pensasse fosse un giorno come un altro. Per farla addormentare. Ma a Maria facevano male i polmoni, non riusciva a respirare, facevano male le ginocchia, non riusciva a muoverle, faceva male la testa, non riusciva a pensare.  
  
E sua madre continuava a fare quel rumore con la bocca. Quel sssh sssh, non ti devi più preoccupare di niente. Non ti dovrai mai più preoccupare di niente. E le dita sulla fronte di Maria, certo, le dita gelide che appena la toccavano e che dovevano tranquillizzarla. E la guancia che lei aveva posato sui suoi capelli sudati. Era stata forse la prima volta, il primo momento in cui Maria si è chiesta se sua madre le volesse davvero bene, se quello fosse l'affetto di cui lei aveva bisogno, l'affetto che aveva voluto, cercato, richiesto, attaccandosi alle gambe della sua mamma, abbracciando i suoi polpacci, mentre lei la cacciava via. È stata la prima volta in cui ha avuto un dubbio.   
  
E non riesce a smettere di pensare a quel momento. Non riesce a smettere di ricordare che, tra tutto quel dolore, in quella notte in cui, per l'ultima volta forse, avrebbe sentito il calore del suo letto, il dolore del suo corpo, sua madre l'abbracciava le diceva di addormentarsi, di non preoccuparsi, che l'aveva uccisa e adesso teneva il suo corpo esanime tra le braccia, come se l'avesse amata, come se fosse stato un momento di intimo amore materno, quello in cui Maria ha chiuso gli occhi e ha lasciato andare il dolore.  
  
Perché mamma diceva che tutto sarebbe andato bene, perché alla fine, chiudere gli occhi e non sentire più dolore sarebbe stato bello, sarebbe stato liberatorio. Sarebbe stato _come addormentarsi e sognare_ , le aveva detto la mamma, accarezzandole la fronte. E anche lei sudava, anche lei doveva sentire tutto quel dolore, anche lei doveva sentirsi così, sì, dovevano star condividendo il momento.   
  
Ed era stato bello. Era stato liberatorio. Era stato intimo.  
  
Maria si chiede se sua mamma le abbia mai voluto bene. Ma immagina che adesso non importi più di tanto.


End file.
